


Tea and Bitching 2: The Kvetch Continues [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Women and Whiskey [Podfic] [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Thin Blue Line, Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coats, Drinking & Talking, Female Character of Color, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Racism, Walk Into A Bar, White Privilege, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Tea and Bitching 2: The Kvetch Continues" by gardnerhill.</p>
<p>"The drinking circle has gotten bigger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Bitching 2: The Kvetch Continues [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tea and Bitching 2: The Kvetch Continues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149107) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



Length: 8:48  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tea%20and%20bitching%202-%20the%20kvetch%20continues.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016. Look at all these ladies speaking so much truth! And once again, Joan Watson describing my ENTIRE LIFE. I really wanted to get this published now because ABBIE MILLS DESERVED BETTER AND I AM NOT OVER IT. I WILL NEVER BE OVER IT. Also, I apologize for my German--Jenny Mills speaks it, but this podficcer does not. Thanks to gardnerhill for giving permission and for writing these amazing stories.


End file.
